The present invention relates to a device for use in connection with a web, to be removed from a cylinder, and comprising a doctor blade, which is designed to extend along the mantle surface of the cylinder and to be fed in its longitudinal direction.
It is in the first place a principal object of the invention to provide a device of the kind mentioned, which makes possible a rational and simple forward feed and replacement of the doctor blade, when it is worn as a result of its bearing against the surface of the mantle of the cylinder, and thereby reduce the time for cost consuming interruptions in connection with the unrolling of for example a paper web, and minimize the size of the plant.
The object is obtained by means of a device according to the present invention, the characteristics of which will be evident from the following description.